I Saw You In My Dreams
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: A RW/SM fanfic I wrote way back on 05/30/00. Side-story to 'Dark Secrets.' Cye/Mina, originally distributed privately back in May 2000 at the moonpoint.com SMML. [Complete]


Written: 5/30/00  
Rewritten/Typed Up: 6/21/01  
Couple: Cye~Mina  
Title: I Saw You In My Dreams  
Series': Ronin Warriors/Sailor Moon  
  
*  
We frolicked by the ocean at sunset  
A warm summer night's dream  
*  
  
The young woman sighed sadly, slowly pulling her shawl off. Dressed in a light blue one-piece with a white sarong tied around her waist, she twisted a strand of her long blonde hair around her fingers. The red bow tied at the back of her head fluttered in the breeze.  
  
*  
My heart danced with first love  
I loved you more every time I saw you  
*  
  
She sat on the edge of the rocks jutting into the frothing waves and contemplated her feelings. It was all so confusing, these new emotions burning through her blood, pounding in her heart. She jerked as someone locked their hands around her stomach; the young woman looked up, into his kind blue eyes set in an adoring face, framed by auburn hair. She felt herself sinking.  
  
*  
Seasons went by, with sparkle and laughter  
Always believing we would never change  
*  
  
Memories…oh, God, the memories! She drifted back to a time of castles and princesses, when nothing was more important than happiness, before survival became more important than anything else. Her body once burned at the feel of his hands touching her in that past lifetime, his lips on hers. Caressing and gentle, sincere words whispered in her ears. He said he would never leave her, and then he died. Died, at the hands of the man he had worshipped with the love of a child for an untouchable figure. Her heart, in this time, hardened and she felt cold, abruptly pulling away from his touch. If she didn't let herself love him again, she wouldn't have to hurt, if he died in the coming battle…  
  
*  
MY LOVE, the talks of our future  
Ah…to think I'd look back at them   
As longing memories  
*  
  
Damn, who was she fooling? Not her heart - nor her body. The memories burned freshly in her mind - the dance they first shared, the days they spent relaxing and playing. And, damn it!, the nights. She shivered, stumbling, closing her eyes as she fell to the shifting sands slipping beneath her feet. He caught her and, as she opened her eyes, the concern in his own was sincere. Why couldn't he remember as well?  
  
*  
What do you dream about in that distant town  
I ask the blue sky as I open the window  
*  
  
As he set her back on her feet, she tried to ignore his slender body, clad as he was in his wetsuit. She knew him all too well. So it was to her immortal chagrin that, in her attempt to ignore the body, she locked blue eyes with blue eyes. It was, she though dizzily as his worried expression slipped off his face like a mask and he nervously moved forever, like some sort of odd hypnotism. And then any other thoughts were lost when he kissed her.  
  
*  
MY LOVE, you may be in love with someone else somewhere  
Ah…but please think of me sometimes   
In a corner of your heart  
*  
  
How much did he know? Was it her past self he loved? He separated his lips from hers and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder while he watched the sea he was part of - Torrent. After a moment, his hand cupped her chin and she looked up, just a few inches, into his face, and he smiled. "I love you," he said fiercely and then she laughed, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him into the frothy edge of the sea. "Hey!" he cried, spitting out seawater and not even noticing the briny taste. "Cheater!" She was pulled into the water beside him and they both smiled. Together.  
  
*  
MY LOVE, talks of our future always so bright  
Ah…keep shining as you are  
Forever for me  
*  
  
[I Saw You In My Dreams~Mitsuko Shiramine; Obtained from the Mixx Scout Guide for Venus]  
PallaPlease~5/30/00.  
  
  
  
  
NOTES [6/21/01]: Okay, I wrote this a LONG time ago and it's actually a side story to my first actual crossover fanfic, Dark Secrets, which was only published from the prologue to the first three chapters on the Sailor Moon Mailing List at www.moonpoint.com, and I had to privately e-mail this story to anyone who wanted to read it - it's a G-rated ML, after all, and this story had sexual references AND mild language. It was sent to about fifteen people, none of which ever responded. Meanies. Anyway, I'm about to start rewriting Dark Secrets, for my friend SpazSailor, and I wanted to put this out first, to see what the general response would be. *huge, cheesy grin* Review! [No, I don't normally use the dub names, but Dark Secrets and the side stories I wrote for it all used the dub names. I'm a dubbie, okay? And I like DiC's dub of SM…Cloverway's I detest and loathe. Cousins? Mm-hmm. But I still watched the Cloverway dub…]   
  
RW/SM Couples I Support/Write About:  
Ryo/Serena AKA Ryo/Usagi  
Rowan/Raye AKA Touma/Rei  
Sage/Amy AKA Seiji/Ami  
Kento/Lita AKA Xliu/Makoto [Xliu is Chinese; you might know it has Shuu or Shu]  
(And my favorite one, closely followed by the previous ones…)  
Cye/Mina AKA Shin/Minako  
  
[I also support Dais/Trista (Rajura/Setsuna), but that's a whole different story…] 


End file.
